of darkness
by gov the scoffer
Summary: This story takes place in a world where the shredder has taken controll of everything...and everyone ...the turtles have grown up after the war...living in a cruel and savage existance...they only have one another...and that is about to change...
1. Chapter 1

For a while now they had heard that strange whirring sound,but you couldn't quite place where it was coming from...Leo looked over his shoulder so far they had gone unoticed by the foot ,but you could never count on anything in this place...the alley branched off to the right and widened out into a clear road ...they had to get through there ...the only problem was that at least twenty soldiers seated around a stack of were using this as a table ,gambling ,drinking ,rolling dice ...Leo hissed for Raph to be still,both turtles crouched down behind an old dumpster,they would have to wait...once again Raph felt his eyes slide out of focuse ,squeezing them shut he rolled them around and tried to regain controll over them but it didn't work...Leo's shoulder pressed against his and Raph heard his brothers sharp intake of breath...behind the foot soldiers crouched a very young boy ,3 at the most ...at the moment the men were not aware of him,he was trying to grab a hold of a sack full of dried meat...Leo new he would never make it...

And he was right...one of the soldiers saw soldiers saw his small hand and with a shout the man pulled him out into the open by the boys hair ,holding him up for his fellows to see...they laughed and brought out their knives...

Thet were going to kill him...


	2. Chapter 2

The child's screams echoed up and down the streets...

Leo could feel Raph shaking...he was no less furious...reaching down he griped the hilt of his sword...he had hopes to spare Raph from a fight after that ambush in the lair ...even though Raph tryed to hide it he knew something was wrong...but they couldn't just stand by and allow those bastards to kill the child...there was no other way...yes they were out numberd...but after struggaling to survive in this wreched city for nearly 15 years they were more than evenly mached...Leo ran out from the cover of the dumpster...Raph came close behind him...the red banded turtle followed after his brother ,trying to keep from falling over...he felt like he was staring down from a window at the ground...Leo was on them so fast they didn't realize what was happening untill it was too late...he attacked the 7on the right ...leaving the last soldier ,the one holding the boy ,to Raphael...

Leo held the others off...ducking and weaving around the foot ninja ...blood splatterd off of his swords...their shadows jumbled together on the wall behind them...he couldn't see where Raph was...

The soldier fell back hard against the cement with red banded turtle on top of him...raph couldn't see...the world was spinning...Raph plunged his sai deep into the neck of the man and felt his hot blood gush up aroundfrom under his fingers...the foot soldier stoped moving and was still...Raph tried to stand but he was off balance and fell back again...all he could do was lean back against the wall and wait for something to happen...a cold dread filled his chest...their was no doubt anymore...that bastard back at the lair had struck him with that club...it was over...their race was run...Raph stared blankly out into the alley...

"Are you alright?"Leo panted ,steping over the dead body's and conning to stand beside his brother...Raph shook his head and closed his eyes..."no Leo,in not alright...I can't see anything...I'm blind..."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo stepped over the body's and knealt down beside raph...raising up his hand he waved it infront of his brothers face...

"You can't see anything? At all?"

"Not a thing bro..."

Leo tried to swallow the panic rising up in his chest...

"Are you sure?"

"Yea Leo ,I'm sure..."

How the hell were they going to make it now?splinter and the others were out there somewhere...that wackjob shredder was hellbent on killing them... And now they had this frikin kid to take care of...life sucks then you die...

"How's tha kid?"

" he's alright,just scared ..."

"Yea?well ya think you could get him to shut up?blind people hear better ya know..."

Leo stared at raph ...up until now he had always had a plan...it was his job ,as leader to keep the others safe...but he had failed...he didn't know what to do...

For the first time in his life..Leo was scared...

He tried to sound confident and sure but his voice just seemed fake...

"We'll be OK...we'll find the others and get out of the city..."

"We barely managed to stay alive before when both of us could fight ...how are you supposed to feed me and this kid if I can't help you find food?I tell ya its hopeless!you should leave me here...I don't mind ,really I don't ...what good is living if you can't see anyway?I'd off myself if I could find my sai..."

"Oh shut up raph..."

"Im completely serious ..."

"You're never serious..."

"Well I am di's time...leave me here Leo..."

"No..."

Leo went over to the human boy ,he his his face and wempered but he didn't struggle when the turtle picked him up...

"Come on raph...we can't stay here...it'll be light soon and their gunna be lookin for us..."

Raph snorted ,but when his brother took his hand he stood up without arguing ...Leo griped his shoulder...

"Were gunna make it raph...we'll be OK..."

Raph nodded ,he didn't want to admit it,even to himself...but the truth was he was scared...

He was scared he was going to get Leo and the others killed...

"Put your hand on my shell..." Leo told him...

"Lead the way..."

Together ,the three of them dissapeared into the dark...


	4. Chapter 4

Don looked down at Leonardo's body...it was dangerous for any of them to come back but Donny couldn't help it...he had to be sure...he had to know...

Leos shell had been cracked in two...the blood had long since dried ...he had been dead for hours...

There was no sign of Raph, Mikey or splinter...

He was alone ,in the ruins of their home ,with the body of his dead brother...

His mind analyzed things so quickly he didn't stop to let himself feel...

Emotion made rational thinking impossible...the mutalated body of his brother ,somehow wouldn't register...this poor,destroyed creature couldn't possibly be Leonardo...it just couldn't be...

Donny reached out to touch leos shoulder...

It was hard ...and cold...

Suddenly the flood doors cracked ...

Donny gasped and his vision blurred...water ran so quickly from his eyes he found it hard to blink and an enormous void seemed to open at his feet...he almost fell in...

He jerked his hand away and got controll of himself again...

He had to stay calm...

He had to find the others...but first...he had to bury his brother...

It was so hard to do the simplest things ...it took him a whole hour to make a travois to carry Leo on...he had to be careful... The damage to his shell was so great,he might-might break apart...

Donny tried not to look at his face when he moved him...but he couldn't help seeing the still,clouded eyes...

Leo was dead...

He found a strip of metal,even wounded and exhausted he had to have some kind of weapon...the city was in chaos...it wasn't just the shredder ,men,gangs of bad men ,theives,murderers,there was no law ,it was a miracle anything survived in that warzone...

Donny put a hand down to his side...the stitches had pulled loose..fresh blood driped down and splattered as he walked...

Even so he had to get Leo out,and the only way was to pull him...it was a slow,painful business but he managed to drag his brothers body out into the open...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks guys for liking my story!the reviews have been awesome,if you want to write more by all means go ahead!I read every one of em,this story's not finished yet,but I'm working on it,genius takes time...

for all the art that goes with this story check out my site on deviant ,Gov the scoffer.

For cool feature length tmnt fanfilms check out my site on YouTube,just punch in Gov the scoffer fathers and sons part one,

This is the equivalent of ghosts in the attic,

If you want to join my community the scoffers,feel free,the more the merrier,I also beta read,and am accepting solicitations.

Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Leonardo knew this probably wasn't the best place to hide out in,but it was better than being caught out there on the street...tonight they would find another spot,but right now they needed to rest...

The boy had long since fallen asleep...he lay curled up on the old blanket they had found him ,completely oblivious to what was going on around him...

Raph was over in the corner,leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed...but Leo knew he wasn't asleep...he was just pretending...after a while,the eldest turtle left them to go out and find a little food...they had run out...

Raph waited untill he was sure his brother was gone before he opened his eyes...at first he had held on to the chance that maybe his sight would come back by itself after a while,but now that was pretty much out the window...he knew as well as Leo that he was blind...funny thing was ,his eyes didn't hurt or anything...he didn't even have a head ache...

Of course this had to happen...as if life wasn't hard enough...first the others get lost and now this...

He must have done something pretty bad in a past life...

A soft mewing sound came from his left ...the kid was having a nightmare or something...raph sighed...great...just great...Leo got to go out scavenging and kicking ninja butt while he was stuck down here in this old ware house playing babysitter...

The boy cried out and called for his mother...his voice rose to a keening wail and then he put his fist in his mouth and sat up...he looked around the room and saw the big green man ,after a few moments he got up and walked over to him...Raph turned towards the kid,"yea,what do you want?"


End file.
